


Double Trouble

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Double Trouble

Giggling, you and your sister hid behind the large tree in your backyard. Your long Y/H/C hair was pulled up into a ponytail, just as her long blonde hair was. At 6 years old, you gave your parents a run for their money.

“Y/F/N AND JOANNA-BETH HARVELLE! GET YOUR TINY BEHINDS IN HERE, NOW!” Came your mother’s voice, making the pair of you look at each other, gasping.

“Uh, oh.” You said at the same time. While you were twins, you looked more like your mother, and she looked more like your father. However, your personalities fed off one another, much to your mother’s dismay. Ellen was a single mother two the pair of you, meaning she took it all. All the devious smirks, all the trouble making- all of it.

“Momma’s mad.” Jo spoke up, peeking around the tree again.

You nodded. “We did it this time.” You added, your eyes going wide when you looked and saw your mother storming out towards the two of you. “We’re gonna be grounded, Jo!” You gasped.

Ellen stopped in front of the tree that you were behind, arms crossed over her chest, a disapproving look on her face. “Girls.” Her tone was firm, making the two of you slowly come out. It wasn’t like it was hard to find you. You’d been hiding behind the same tree since you started walking. She let out a sigh at the sight of you. “What am I gonna do with the two of you?”

* * *

Laughing, the pair of you ran into the house. “Momma! Momma!” You yelled, excitedly.

She walked out of the kitchen, wiping her hands, an amused look on her face. “What’s got my girls so hyper now?” She teased the two of you.

“We made the cheerleading squad!” Jo squealed, making Ellen wince. “We did it, momma!” The two of you hugged the brunette tightly, as she was the one that had helped you practice all summer long. Neither of you had made the squad in eighth grade, and spent the entire summer after working on that. You’d both watched as many videos as you could, had your friend (who had made the squad) spend a week at your farm, and practiced, practiced, practiced. It had all paid off.

“I’m so proud of you girls!” Ellen was beaming ear to ear. “How about I throw a nice big cookout to celebrate this weekend?” She suggested. “Still warm enough we can make it a pool party.”

You and Jo looked at each other, nodding. “Yes!” You said at the same time, laughing. Something that Ellen never, ever got tired of hearing. It was something that the two of you had been doing since you were infants.

“Can we invite the Winchesters?” You asked, grinning.

She looked at you slightly funny, but a bit amused. “Sure.” She nodded. “I’ll give them a call. Bobby, too?” She asked, earning excited nods from the two of you. “Alright, go do your homework. Dinner will be done shortly, and I’ll get everything set.”

“Thanks, mom!” Your voices blended together as you turned towards the stairs to head up to do your homework.

* * *

Come that Sunday, the two of you were in your new uniforms, hair pulled up into tight ponytails. Your make up was done up, and the two of you were all but bouncing around the house. Ellen was setting up outback with the help of John, who had come early for just that reason. The boys would be coming with Bobby about noon, with everyone else.

Walking out into the back, the two of you had your arms linked. “Hi, momma! Hi, Mr. Winchester!”

He chuckled, smiling over at the two of you. “Even after all this time, I never get used to you girls doing that.” He said, amused. “Congrats on making the squad. Your momma has been bragging up a storm.” He looked at Ellen, who blushed lightly.

“Thank you!” You beamed.

“Momma did a lot of work, too!” Jo added. “She helped.” She smiled over at your mother. “She needs to take some time to herself now and then, don’t you think, Mr. Winchester?” With that, the two of you went off elsewhere, giggling up a storm.

John looked at Ellen. “Does that every get kinda creepy to you, sweetheart?” He chuckled as he motioned over his shoulder to the pair of you.

She laughed, shrugging. “Was creepier when they were under waist height.” She teased him back.

Each of you were on a swing, lightly kicking your feet to keep you in motion. Your eyes were on your mother and John before you looked at each other. “I wonder if that means we’ll be getting step brothers.” You mused.

Jo smiled. “As long as Momma is happy!”

* * *

“I now pronounce you husband and wife!” The priest smiled as John cupped Ellen’s cheek and kissed her gently. You and Jo were by your mother’s side, while Sam and Dean were on John’s. Dean was 16, you and Jo were 15, and Sammy was 12. They each went from 2 kids, to a total of 4.


End file.
